O enfermeiro
by Mione11
Summary: uma noite fria,mais um lago,mais amigos doentes,igual a pobre Hiwatari...tem um pouquinho de Kai X Hilary


Nota: essa foi uma das minhas idéias relâmpago (e de besteirol total), espero que gostem!

Ah!Tem um pouquinho de Kai X Hilary, e o que tá entre "" é o pensamento de algum personagem ;)

O enfermeiro.

Uma noite divertida... e muito fria,foi o que bastou pra seis dos sete amigos pegarem uma gripe daquelas...quem sobrou?Pensem... ora,e quem mais sobraria?

Tyson:- AAAAAAAAATTCHIM!!!!Kai me ajuda T.T

Kai:- que foi agora?

Em menos de dez minutos, Kai já tinha passado pelos seis quartos, e cada um dos seus amigos parecia mais gripado que o outro.

Tyson:- pega o lenço de papel pra mim?

Kai:- Tyson!O lenço ta do seu lado!

Tyson:- é, mas eu to muito mal pra tentar me mexer...

Kai:- você só ta doente, e não morrendo... infelizmente.

Tyson:- por culpa sua!

Kai:- não me lembro de ter mandado vocês fazerem aquilo...

FLASHBACK

Era mais de meia-noite, estava todos eles um "pouquinho alterados", e então...

Tyson:- olha gente! Um lago!

Daichi:- será que se agente congela se pular lá com esse frio?

Kenny:- seria extremamente perigoso e irresponsável... vamos!!!!

Ray:- espera aí, alguém precisa registrar isso!

Kai, que era o único que ainda tinha um pouco de raciocínio, se ofereceu e acabou tirando as foros com o celular, e assim, os seis bêbados pularam sem nem parar pra pensar. No dia seguinte,a ressaca,por sorte,não veio,mas a gripe não foi tão boazinha assim.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Na verdade, ele se sentia um pouco culpado por não ter tentado impedi-los de pular, mas se ele tivesse conseguido, qual seria a graça de falar que ele foi o único a não ter tido a **idéia de jerico** de pular num lago gelado?Mas ele não teve muito tempo pra pensar nisso...

-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!Ô KAIIIIIIIII!!!!!

O dono da voz absurdamente afônica, mas que mesmo assim era estridente, era o Daichi, lógico.

Kai:- o que?

Perguntou ele, ao garoto baixinho, que estava com o nariz tão vermelho e grande que faria o Ian parecer normal...

Daichi:- arruma o meu travesseiro?

Kai suspirou, nas últimas horas, ele só tinha arrumado travesseiros, pegado cobertores, guardado cobertores, feito chás e dado remédios, a fase da culpa estava passando, e ele começava a sentir raiva de si mesmo de não ter feito algo pra que pelo menos um idiota ficasse com ele... ou de não ter pulado junto.então o Kai se virou pra sair do quarto,mas o Daichi chamou ele de novo.

Daichi:- Kai, eu quero assistir TV.

Kai:- vai no quarto do Kenny.

Daichi:- não é bom duas pessoas gripada ficarem juntas...

Kai:- azar o seu, você não queria que eu trouxesse a que está lá em baixo...

Daichi:- er... queria sim...

Kai:- mas eu não vou.

Então o Daichi teve um acesso de tosse, e depois olhou por Kai com cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Kai:- já volto... ¬¬U

Carregando um 'trambolho' de 32 polegadas, ele pensou seriamente em sair correndo dali, mas isso faria parecer um fraco, e ele não ia dar esse gostinho ao resto do mundo, não senhor!Ele iria até lá em cima e cuidaria de todos!

Daichi:- Kai, ta chegando?

Do nada a idéia de fugir dali voltou com toda a força...

Assim que o Kai instalou,configurou,ajustou e fez um monte de coisas que terminam com 'ou' na TV, ele ouviu o Kenny chamando e foi até o quarto dele.

Kenny:- será que você pode responder os meus e-mails pra mim, por favor?

Kai:- hun...

Kenny:- são poucos...

Kai:- poucos QUANTOS?

Kenny:- só uns 200... Ah Kai, por favor!Eu até responderia, mas não quero contaminar as minhas coisas.

O Kai puxou uma cadeira, se sentou em frente ao computador do Kenny e começou a responder os e-mails, aquilo já era exploração...

Depois de quase duas horas inteiras respondendo os e-mails do Kenny, ele saiu de lá, e percebeu que estava na hora do almoço, acabou enfiando lanche em todo mundo porque além de não estar com paciência pra cozinhar, o nosso querido Kai não sabe fritar um ovo. Assim que ele comeu e pensou em descansar,ouviu o Ray chamando ele...

Ray:- tá muito ocupado?

Kai:- o que você acha? ¬¬U

Ray:- é que como o desocupado/fugitivo que você é, eu achei que você tinha deixado todo mundo, aí eu ia te pedir pra jogar cartas comigo e perder de propósito só pra me fazer sentir melhor...

Dessa vez ele saiu sem nem dar resposta, isso que eles estavam fazendo ia ter vingança!Mas não agora que uma voz feminina estava chamando ele pra ir até lá,e dessa vez ele atendeu o mais rápido que pode.

Kai:- o que você quer Hilary?TV?Cobertor?Remédio?"casar comigo?"

Hilary:- não, eu quero um copo de água,você pega pra mim?"na verdade, eu só te chamei porque eu queria ouvir a sua voz e ter a sua maravilhosa presença bem diante dos meus olhos enquanto eu te pergunto se você quer casar comigo, mas por enquanto eu vou cuidar da gripe."

Em questão de segundos, Kai estava de volta com a água,mas antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em ter qualquer momento romântico,o 'último da lista' chamou ele...

Kai:-o que foi?

Ele queria arrastar o Max até o lago, matar ele afogado e ressuscitá-lo depois, só pra matar ele de novo...

Max:- lê uma história pra mim?

Ele realmente queria matá-lo...

Kai:- não ¬¬'

Max:- por favooooorrrrr!só uma!

Com a cara de criança fofa e inocente que o Max tem,o Kai não resistiu,mas depois que o Max pediu pra ele ler pela décima vez a mesma 'uma história' ele deixou o loiro lá,e quando ele estava prestes a ir descansar,veio o coro...

Todos:- Kai!!!!!

Aí o sangue dele ferveu...

Kai:- ESCUTEM AQUI SEU BANDO DE FOLGADOS,QUALQUER UM QUE ME CHAMAR,QUE NÃO FOR A HILARY E QUE NÃO TIVER NADA DE URGENTE PRA DIZER VAI DAR OUTRO MERGULHO NAQUELE LAGO!!!!

Silêncio mortal...

Kai:- assim tá melhor ¬¬'

Os dias foram passando e com a nova regra do Kai as coisas foram bem mais calmas, algumas semanas depois todos estavam recuperados.

Tyson:- não agüentava mais ficar naquele quarto!

Daichi:- nem eu!To doido pra voltar!

Max:- eu também.

Hilary:- ainda bem que acabou.

Kenny:- tava com saudades do meu computador!

Ray:- eu também estou feliz de estar fora da cama, mas agente não pode esquecer que o Kai cuidou de todo mundo!

Kai:- eu só...só...ATCHIM!Ai ai...

Tyson:- ih!tem alguém ficando doente!!

Hilary:- não se preocupe Kai.

Ray:- agente cuida de você.

Kenny, Daichi e Max:-agente vai ajudar você a se sentir melhor!

Kai:- "acho que é hora da vingança"

Pensava ele enquanto seus amigos o levavam pro seu quarto.

FIM!

Eu pensei nessa fic enquanto assistia um episódio da Família X(The X's),aquele que a família inteira fica doente e a Tuesday tem que cuidar deles.E só pra explicar idéia de jerico significa uma idéia idiota,besta,etc...

Espero que vc's tenham gostado,e mandem reviews por favor!


End file.
